onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
At The Bottom Of Everything
"At The Bottom Of Everything" is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 147th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on 15 February 2010. Nathan tries to help Haley and Jamie confront Lydia's seemingly hopeless situation, while Brooke and Julian navigate their volatile relationship in the midst of a hectic movie shoot. Meanwhile, Clay and Quinn spend some time apart, and Miranda tries to prove to Grubbs that she's the right person to produce his album. Synopsis Memorable Quotes :"I remember the day you came to ask our permission to marry her. You were so nervous, but I looked into your eyes and I just knew." :"What did you know?" :"That you were gonna change my daughter's life, and I was right." :"You were responsible for raising a woman that changed my entire world. I'll never forget that Lydia, ever. Thank you for saying yes." ::- Lydia and Nathan reflect on when Nathan first asked her and Jimmy for permission to marry Haley. :"I'm not crying for me, I'm crying for you." ::- Jamie Scott to Haley James Scott :"Mother, you're glowing. In fact, you've been glowing for days. It's getting weird." :"I suppose it's because I've taken a lover." ::- Brooke Davis and Victoria Davis :"Hi, friendly faces. Do you guys mind if I play third wheel for a little while? I'm not ready to go home yet." :" Yeah, you just missed the Millie rant." :"I want to hear the Millie rant." :" Oh, we've moved on to the Julian rant." :"Ooh, great. Can you at least start from the beginning?" :"You didn't miss much. I was just saying that sometimes our relationship seems so simple and easy. But no matter what, it just turns into a big mess.and there are days that I want to dive into that mess, but then, other days, I can't help but wonder if maybe we;re just two people who don't work as a couple." :"But you love him, right?" :"Like you don't even know." :" Then don;t wait. Life's too short to play games. If you love somebody and you want to be with them, then go get them. Deal with the mess later. We don't know what tomorrow will bring." ::- Haley James Scott, Mouth McFadden, and Brooke Davis about their relationships. Voiceover Music * "The Dress Looks Nice On You" - Sufjan Stevens * "Zero Tolerance" - Bart Hendrickson * "The Candle Burned Out" - Shout Out Louds * "Leaving For the West" - Blue Judy * "Same Way Twice" - Trent Dabbs * "Too Hot To Stop" - Marc Ferrari & Steve Plunkett * "Everything Went Down" - Kate Tucker & The Sons of Sweden * "Fragments" - Rocky Votolato * "I Love You Just Because" - Bosshouse Music LLC * "Lucky Clover Coin" - Rocky Votolato * "Look Back On" - Trent Dabbs * "Down and Dirty" - Michael Mulholland * "November" - Gemma Hayes This episode's title originated from the song At The Bottom Of Everything, originally sung by Bright Eyes. Trivia Episode References *Mouth remembers when he lived in Omaha *Lydia recounts the day that Nathan asked her permission to marry Haley. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Lydia James Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Alexander Coyne Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring Katie Ryan Category:Episodes featuring Owen Morello Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Grubbs Category:Episodes featuring Sara Evans Category:Episodes Featuring Josh Avery